Los bookman lo ven diferente
by Makie Karin
Summary: El niño esta entrendado para ver las cosas diferentes, pero un cambio hizo que todo eso cambira, logrando odiarse por hacerlo


Tengo que explicar varias cosas, jajaja, primero, esta es una mejora de mi historia "Forma de ver", al final no me gusto y tenia que arreglarla de inmediato, otra es que… bueno como me lo pidió mi hermana, este va a ser su bonito regalo, jaja, a celebrar el 14 de Agosto…que ya paso, como sea, es mi regalo atrasado ;-p .Bueno espero que les gusta, y que sea mejor que el otro y antes que empiecen a leer voy a decir ¡Feliz cumple Andrea!, y espero que te guste, bueno a leer.

* * *

><p>Tinta<p>

* * *

><p><em> Tinta: elemento líquido coloreado que se emplea para escribir. <em>

_ Pluma: instrumento de metal semejante a un pico de la pluma de un ave cortada, que utilizamos para escribir._

_ Papel: hoja delgada, moldeada, blanqueada y desleídas, que sirve para escribir en sobre ella._

_Las cosas con las que vemos nosotros, los humanos, sin embardo, los bookman no son como nosotros, no, para nada, y estas tres cosas anteriormente nombradas, tienes significados distintos a los que nosotros tenemos: _

_ Tinta: todas las personas. _

_ Pluma: el que escribe a la tinta. _

_ Papel: la misma historia. _

_Conceptos mas simples, obviamente que ellos también conocen los otros significados, pero ellos, también les dan otro significado, uno que, solamente ellos pueden comprender. _

Y esas mismas palabras le dijeron al nuevo aprendiz de bookman, este era el séptimo aprendiz y rogaba que por esta vez, este nuevo niño, no salga muerto. El niño de unos diez años –aproximadamente– tenia el cabello de un color rojo, dos ojos de color verde esmeralda, y era un buen ladrón, eso lo supo cuando lo encontró, ya que ese niño le intento robar, y para colmo tenia el descaro de aceptarlo.

El hombre, vio al niño y por ese simple echo, le hizo hacer una prueba, para ver si estaba calificado para ser un bookman, el niño en un principio no quiso hacerlo, pero el hombre le convenció diciéndole que si el tenia las capacidades para ser un bookman, este iba a saber la verdad de todo.

El niño con el cabello como el fuego, no tenia padres, era huérfano y estaba solo, por eso cuando paso la prueba, quiso ir con el anciano, ya que, no tenia nada mas que hacer, no tenia a donde volver, por eso era perfecto para ser un bookman.

Desde el principio le dieron esos conceptos, que tenia que ver a toda la gente como tinta, simple tinta en un papel y que este, por ende, tenia que ser la pluma, la cual iba escribiendo a toda esa tinta que esta en un papel. Aunque el niño no entendía muy bien los conceptos en ese tiempo.

Guerras, veía con su único ojo verde las guerras, el otro ojo estaba resguardado por un parche, ya que eso era un entrenamiento, –según dijo el anciano– tenia que ver todas las cosas y ver detalles que otros no pueden ver, con solo un ojo y cuando se quitara el parche, recién ahí podía decir que era un bookman. Muerte, desesperación, maldad, etc. todo esto observado por el niño y mientras mas guerras veía, se volvía un poco mas frio, claro, si tú ves lo mismo y lo mismo varias veces, pierde significado de lo que ves, ver gente morir era algo tan común, que ya no importaba.

Empezó a saber mas cosas, ganar conocimiento, también aprendió –y muy rápido– a salir de problemas que arriesgaban su vida, se volvió mas astuto, inteligente. Y con todos esos beneficios, ser un bookman tenia algo muy malo, las guerras son un trauma muy grande, exacto, el niño estaba traumado.

Llego a su misión 49, ahora tenia que ir a ver a la orden oscuro, la guerra entre exorcistas y demonios, ahora el tenia que ser un soldado, pero a la ves, no tenia que creerse parte de la guerra, él, nuevamente, solo era un observante, nada mas que eso. El concepto de que "la gente es solo tinta", se tuvo que ser mas fuerte, en los anteriores registros ese concepto no era algo muy practicado, casi no hablaba con nadie, a menos que ese alguien le quisiera volar la cabeza, luego solo era para sacar información y al día siguiente ese persona ya no la veía.

Entrar a la orden Oscura era algo nuevo, algo mas difícil, tenia que vivir con toda la orden, y seguir viéndolos como simple tinta en un papel, en un principio, pensó que seria algo fácil, no sabia que mas tarde dudaría de esas palabras o que olvidara de ver a las personas como tinta.

Toda la gente era buena, amigable, excepto por uno que otro, no quería creerse parte de esa familia que parecía la orden, o mejor dicho, no tenia que creerse parte de esa familia, solo era un observador, con una sonrisa grande y muy amigable, o por lo menor, eso tenia que fingir ser, para que así, le sea mas fácil hablar con las personas, sacarles información y etc. El ahora nombrado Lavi, solo era un actor en la orden, también un espía que trabajaba para si mismo, para los bookman, pero tantos registros lo pusieron mal, agotado, lo dejaron peor.

Tanta gente, el nombre de cada exorcista, el nombre de los científicos que tengan mas relevancia en la historia y de los enemigos de la orden –de él no, por que el no estaba ni de parte de la orden ni de la parte de los Noah– puede parecer poco, pero cada batalla, cada baja, cada pequeña cosa estaba registrada por el ojo verde esmeralda del pelirrojo, y su memoria fotográfica…tanta información sumada con el trabajo de escribir lo visto, hizo que este mismo creara otra personalidad.

En un principio, su tarea era estar viendo sobre todo al "segundo exorcista", ya que este tenia mucha relevancia en la guerra, pero luego de unos años, apareció alguien mucho mas interesante, "el redentor del tiempo", su observación se fue hacia el muchacho de buenas intenciones que daría su vida hasta por sus enemigos, Allen Walker.

Se gano la confianza del albino muy rápido, se sorprendió mucho, ya que en su anterior tarea, simplemente hablar con ese sujeto le resulto difícil, tanto así que la primera ves que le vio y dijo su nombre, casi lo mata, Kanda Yuu, un chico muy violento, tardo años para que este le pudiera hablar medianamente bien. Por eso, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el albino ya confiaba en él, pero había un problema.

Al pasar los años en la orden, ese concepto de que todas la personas eran simple tinta en un papel, se fue dudando. Conoció a todos en la orden y sin quererlo, se creyó parte de la orden, defendió a sus compañeros, –aunque no tenia que verlos como compañeros– lucho las batallas como si fuera, en verdad, su propia batalla y lo peor, ya no sabia si esa mascarada de Lavi, seguía en su lugar o si simplemente ese era su verdadero "yo".

Nunca pensó en eso, hasta que su maestro le recordó la verdadera razón por la cual el estaba en la orden, observar, registrar y escribir todo lo que pasaba en la guerra. Otro recordatorio fue al verse encontrado con Road, y que ella misma le mostrara sus recuerdo y a su otra personalidad, esa misma que creo por la fatiga de tanto trabajo, y ese, su otra personalidad, le recordó todo, y quiso eliminarlo, pero al final decidieron soportarse el uno al otro, ya que ambos tenían el mismo cuerpo y ambos serian bookman.

Después de eso, sus pensamientos eran cada ves mas profundos, _¿Qué tenia que hacer?, ¿Qué_ _debería hacer?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, _estaba perdido, no sabia nada, aun así ya no podía ver a las personas como tinta, _¿Eso era algo bueno o…malo?_

Las cosas no mejoraron, digo, ser secuestrado con su maestro por los Noahs no es algo bueno, además que estos quieran información y que el viejo no les quiera decir nada, empeoraba las cosas, ya que, él acaba casi muerto en esa silla de madera, la visión borrosa, y caer inconsciente y volver a ser consciente de un rato para el otro, no era lo mejor. La pregunta se hizo mas fuerte en su cabeza _"¿Alguien iba a venir?"_

Silencio… para alguien como él, el silencio es malo, estar mucho tiempo sin sonido y que además que su maestro estaba en otro lado, –por miedo que ambos tramaran algo juntos– no escuchaba el sonido de nadie, no podía hablar con alguien, eso hizo que nuevamente esa voz, su otra personalidad, se escuchara en su cabeza.

_ ¿Iban a venir a salvarlo?_

_ ¿Lo iban a olvidar?_

_ ¿Qué paso con la orden? _

_ ¿Qué paso con la gente que dejo de ver como tinta?_

_ ¿Lo abandonaron?_

_ Esto es estúpido…._

Paso mas de tres meses, _¿Dónde estaban?,_ toda esperanza quedo barrida, recogida y botada, su ojo veía una pequeña ventana que estaba muy arriba en el cuarto, veía los rayos del sol entrar por esa pequeña ventana, la luz de la luna, respiraba ese aire que venia de esa ventana y se preguntaba que tenia que hacer, no, cuanto tiempo iba a durar vivo.

No sonrió, por mas raro que parezca, hizo la expresión mas seria que este podía hacer en la cara, al ver como Allen Walker lo rescataba después de_… ¿Cuánto?, ¿Cuatro meses?,_ tardo tanto, demasiado, hacerse al héroe en ese momento le pareció inaceptable.

Después de salvarlo, derramar algunas lagrimas y disculparse por mas de una cosa con el pelirrojo, este mismo le dio una sonrisa que no era de verdad, pero parecía que si lo era, lo dejo a él y a su maestro en la orden, todo esto no era necesario, pero Allen insistió que por lo menos lo acompañara a la orden, no quería que algo le paso en su estado actual.

La guerra continuo, él siguió registrando cada suceso, escribiendo que es lo que sucedía. Al parecer Allen y Nea se aliaron, ya que ambos querían lo mismo, acabar con el Conde, todo por la persona mas importante en ambas vidas… Mana.

Cuando la guerra acabo, después de tanto tiempo, casi todos habían muerto, quedaban muy pocos en la orden, pero esos pocos hicieron una pequeña fiesta, para celebrar que la guerra llegara a su fin, todos felices, aunque un pocos tristes, celebraron, pero él… no estaba ahí, estaba afuera contemplando el edificio destruido, anteriormente llamado "La orden Oscura". La luna ilumino el edificio y el viento soplaba… hacia frio.

-¿Lavi, estás bien? –se escucho la voz del albino a lo lejos.

La mirada del pelirrojo se desvió del edificio hacia el muchacho, pensaba que tenia que sonreír, pero no podía o no quería, sí, ya estaba cansado de usar esa mascara, cansado de ser llamado Lavi.

Pero antes que cualquier cosa fuera dicha, el albino se encontró con un hueco, por lo distraído que estaba en ese momento, no se dio cuenta, haciendo así que este cayera. Como auto-reflejo, el pelirrojo corrió hacia donde estaba el albino y lo sujeto de la mano antes que este cayera totalmente, ese hueco era muy profundo y lo mas seguro era que si lo soltaba moriría, o por lo menos, no podría salir nunca.

-Gracias Lavi, me salvaste la vida –suspiro el muchacho.

El bookman vio la situación, analizo esta misma y no hizo ningún movimiento, no parecía que lo iba a soltar, tampoco parecía que lo quería subir, solo se quedo ahí, viéndole a los ojos al albino, sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Lavi qué pasa?, súbeme –el pelirrojo sacudió la cabezo en forma negativa– ¿Qué?, ¿Lavi qué pasa?, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estupendo Allen –acabo diciendo el pelirrojo con un tono serio, no parecía que se estuviera burlando, tampoco parecía estar enojado.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me subes?

-Por que no.

-¿¡Acaso no somos amigos Lavi!?, si tú estuvieras en la misma situación yo…

Se callo al escuchar la pequeña risita del pelirrojo que vino en aumento, acabando así en una carcajada muy ruidosa, sonando insultante a los oídos del albino.

-No Allen, te equivocas, ¿¡Amigos!?, –una sonrisa muy grande se dibujo en la cara del pelirrojo– eres solo tinta

Allen abrió muy grande los ojos, no comprendió, y lo veía entre aterrado y confundido, mientras caía hacia lo mas profundo del hueco.

…..

…..

…..

De pronto abrió los ojos verdes, la respiración desigual y muy profunda, el miedo se apodero de el en un momento, luego vio su mano y poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que la respiración se calmo y volvió a la normalidad, vio el parche en la mesita de noche, no se la puso, no lo necesitaba. Se paro de la cama y fue hacia una pequeña sala en donde estaba una mesita para desayunar frente a una ventana, lo rayos de sol apenas entraban por la ventana, ya que era muy temprano. En la mesita redonda, se encontraba dos silla, en una de ellas se encontraba una figura de un viejo, sentada sin moverse y la otra silla estaba vacía. Después de servir un té a él y al anciano, se sentó en la silla disponible, poniendo el otro té en el lugar en donde estaba su maestro.

-Panda, –sonó alegre de verlo– te cuento que he tenido un sueño muy raro, en donde iba a una orden Oscura, y conocía a varias personas y al final traicionaba a un chico llamado Allen. Y tú…estabas muerto –le vio al viejo el cual no se movió por esas palabras– Tonto ¿verdad? –rasco su nuca con los dedos de la mano derecha y comenzó a reír– Un sueño… –esas palabras quedaron en el aire mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

* * *

><p>Sí, hice ese final que tú querías, Andrea, no sé si salió bien, pero bueno, esto no es mi fuerte y si esta mal pues…. A callar es lo mejor que puedo hacer.<p>

Jaja, bueno a mis otros queridos lectores les quiero decir, ojala que les haya gustado, me costo mucho hacerlo, espero ver un reviews por aquí, jaja, después de todo me costo, en verdad. Cuando acabe la historia me gusto mucho volver a leerla, y espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo. Bueno no tengo mas cosas que decir entonces… adiós a mis queridos lectores. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
